onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mero Mero no Mi
The Mero Mero no Mi, also known as the Mero Mero Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows a person to petrify those who have become infatuated with the user. Those who have done so are susceptible to a range of attacks that uses emotions of lust or perversion to transform them into stone. "Meromero" is an onomatopeia of "to fall down drunk", including being overcome with emotion such as love or lust. It belonged to the Tenryuubito who fed it to Boa Hancock. Strengths and Weaknesses While it appears that anyone, regardless of age or gender, becomes infatuated with Hancock, it is currently unknown whether or not this is due to the Mero Mero no Mi itself. Nevertheless, those that have fallen in love with the user are susceptible to the fruit's most recognizable ability.One Piece Manga - Chapter 518, Marigold explains that anyone regardless of age or gender will fall in love with Hancock. Using the "dirty thoughts" of those who fallen in love with the user, the user is able to transform them into stone in certain degrees. Victims that have been completely turned to stone are incapable of consciousness and susceptible to physical damage unless the user de-petrifies them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 521, Hancock reveals to Luffy she can de-petrify anyone she turned into stone. While the fruit's powers uses the focused lust of a user's victim to fuel the petrification, if the intended targets have no lust towards the user, then the powers are nullified. This can be either being distracted by other emotions, such as pain and fear, or if they are so noble and good hearted they simply have no lust to begin with. Monkey D. Luffy is the only character seen immune to the effects, though he believed the attack aimed at him to be an attack from Foxy's Noro Noro no Mi. Later, it was revealed that Luffy's immunity was due to him being completely oblivious to lust due to his own stupidity. Other than that, this fruit doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Hancock used this Devil Fruit power to petrify her victims. However, the contradictory story her fellow Kuja give is that she and her sisters killed a gorgon and were "cursed". The gorgon gave each sister a set of eyes on their backs. Whenever anyone sees the back of her and her sisters, they turn to stone. This story is a lie concocted to hide her shameful past of slavery. Hancock's Devil Fruit was fed to her originally for entertainment purposes only. Hancock uses her ability within a conjunction of any feelings held about her by whomever she wishes to attack. As long as the opponent is not distracted by any other emotions or feelings (such as fear or pain), she can cause anyone of either gender to fall for her, upon which she can activate the full extent of her abilities. This fruit's power is extremely effective as Hancock is virtually unmatched in beauty, making anyone easily attracted to her. * Mero Mero Merrow (メロメロ甘風(メロウ)): Hancock's signature technique, she forms a heart shape with her hands and launch a beam of the shape. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" (lust) that is hit by this beam will be turned into a statue. The beam's effect can be blocked if the target focuses doesn't have any lust for Hancock, either by focusing on other emotions (as Momonga) or simply being ignorant (as Luffy). Mero Mero Merrow reminds Luffy of Foxy's Noro Noro Beam. This attack seems not to kill targets, but rather put them in a form of stasis, as when Hancock revived the soldiers on the marine Warship, they kept uttering the end of the sentence they spoke when they were petrified and even carried the same momentum. Unfortunately, any person affected body can be destroyed due to it's stone properties. * Pistol Kiss (銃(ピストル)キス): Hancock is able to use a projectile-like move by blowing a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger. The effect of this attack is unknown but it was usable against Luffy, effectively shooting him out of the sky. * Awaken (目覚め, Mezame): Hancock blows a kiss in the form of several small hearts at a person(s) previously turned to stone by Mero Mero Merrow to turn them back to normal. Trivia *The Mero Mero no Mi's ability to turn people to stone was based off of the mythic Gorgon's ability to turn its victims to stone upon looking directly at them. See also *Love - Wikipedia article on love. *Lust - Wikipedia article on lust. *Medusa - Wikipedia article on the mythological creature Hancock becomes similar to with her abilities. *Petrification - Wikipedia article on petrification. References de:Mero Mero no Mi Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia